


BMX Badass

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off Things to Do in GTA V - BMX Badass.<br/>Ray and Ryan participate in some healthy competition that goes awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BMX Badass

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Mehcoffee on tumblr. Go look at the amazing art that goes with this fic!  
> http://mehcoffee.tumblr.com/post/117019864845/just-some-silly-comic-fanart-for-the-little-story

"Fuck you, Rye!" 

"You fucking wish!" 

Due to the Fake AH Crew's newest heist success, Geoff had decided it was time to let his boys have a bit of friendly competition since he thought their teamwork had gone on long enough. He had set up some floating platforms just offshore and put some BMXs on the beach. He called this exercise 'BMX Badass'. It was simple enough: ride from one end to the other. Geoff sat in a boat beside the course, nearly falling out with laughter. This was the 5th time Michael had fallen in the water in as many minutes. Ryan was trying to find creative ways to cheat. Gavin kept falling off his bike and Jack was just getting angry. 

Ryan and Ray had found themselves riding side by side on the platforms, both of them determined to win. Neither had fallen into the water yet so were dry. Ryan, maskless today, glanced at Ray, then at the finish line. It was so close they could nearly touch it. There was a sudden noise of metal on metal as Ray steered into Ryan, trying to knock him into the water. Ryan growled and took his hand off the handle bar, shoving Ray. The closer they got to finishing, the more they pushed and shoved, each finding it harder to right themselves as they got increasingly more violent. 

"AGH!" Ray cried out as Ryan made a sharp turn and crashed into his front wheel, both men toppling into the sea. They came up spitting, Ray's glasses obscured with beads of water, Ryan's face paint running down his face, somehow making him more intimidating than usual. As they tread water, they scowled at each other for a moment. Then, Ryan began to laugh. It wasn't his maniacal, mowing down people for fun laugh that always made the other five on edge. It was his goofy, light hearted chuckle that made Ray feel so happy.   
"What are you fucking laughing about?!" Ray growled but soon began to laugh as well, splashing Ryan. 

"Hey!" The Mad Mercenary laughed harder, splashing back before beginning to swim back to shore with the Puerto Rican. "Fucking nerd." He muttered, chuckling. 

"Looking a bit wet!" Gavin called to them both as he rode past, looking at them too long and falling straight into the water. Ray and Ryan nearly drowned they were laughing so hard. 

Ryan smirked as he got on a new BMX, having a great idea. He pointed to the horizon. "What's that over there?! Oh my God, it's amazing!" He yelled as he rode across the beach towards the finish line. This was it. He was gonna win! He was nearly there when he saw Ray fall into the water again. A chuckle rose into his throat, loving when other people fell. However, he frowned when Ray didn't come back up. The others hadn't noticed the lack of meme in the air. Ryan skidded to a halt and watched for him. When he was sure he wasn't just playing around, he sped towards the platforms.   
He dived into the water, looking around for Ray. He saw a shape to his right and saw the man, his struggles for air as his leg was stuck between the platforms weak now. Ryan swam over, putting his shoulder between the platforms and pushing them away from each other. Once Ray was freed, he hooked his arm around him and dragged him from under the platforms, surfacing and gasping. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Ryan hauled Ray over his shoulder once his feet met the sand, carrying him towards the shore. Once there, he dropped him onto his back, kneeling beside him. He put his head close to Ray's mouth, listening for breath. When he couldn't hear anything, he put his hands on Ray's chest, pressing down rhythmically. Ray coughed, water coming out of his mouth. Ryan lifted him up, letting him cough and splutter a while before clutching him close. "Oh, thank fuck..." He kissed Ray's cheek, face paint smearing onto his skin. 

"Jesus Christ..." Ray gasped, still coughing a little as he collapsed against Ryan's chest. "Thanks, man..." He muttered, going limp. "That's enough biking for me, I think."

"Me too." Ryan smiled, helping get Ray to his feet before pulling him over to his Pegassi. "Let's go get you something to eat." 


End file.
